1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wetsuits, and in particular to wetsuits adapted for surfing.
2. Description of Related Art
Wetsuits are close fitting garments generally constructed of materials that are capable of absorbing and holding water, thereby providing a layer of thermal insulation. The functional material used in most wetsuits is an elastomeric foam with an open-cell structure. The thermal insulation derives from the close fit and the water-filled foam structure.
For reference purposes, the prior art in wetsuits can be divided into two general classes: short and long. The short wetsuit provides coverage of the upper torso but does not provide coverage of the hips and legs and is worn in combination with another garment that provides coverage of the lower torso. The long wetsuit extends below the waist to provide coverage of at least a portion of the legs.
The short wetsuit is preferred for use in warmer water where the requirement for thermal insulation of the body is not extreme and it is desirable to have maximum freedom of movement for activities such as surfing. This wetsuit is typically worn with shorts or trunks. The discontinuity between the wetsuit and the shorts or trunks can lead to rashes or more serious problems for surfers. When a gap develops between the wetsuit and the trunks, friction between the surfboard and abdomen while paddling can produce a rash.
There is also the potential for discomfort since most trunks have drawstrings, eyelets, buttons, zippers, velcro or other closures on the front that can irritate while paddling.
Although the prior art has addressed the problem of rashes on the ventral region, there has been a lack of attention to problems associated with dorsal exposure due to a gap between the wetsuit and trunks. It is well established that overexposure to solar ultraviolet radiation is a risk factor for melanoma, and the lower back is particularly problematic since inspection for warning signs is more difficult than for other parts of the body.
Although the jacket type of short wetsuit that is often worn with shorts is close fitting, a violent surf can force the jacket to ride up and hamper mobility and vision at time when they are most needed.
The long wetsuit is typically used in colder waters. Since thermal insulation is the primary purpose of the second class of wetsuit, there is typically some limitation of freedom of movement. Numerous modifications have been made to the second class of wetsuit in order to increase freedom of movement, but the modifications still produce a wetsuit that is xe2x80x9cform fittingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclose fittingxe2x80x9d due to the requirement for thermal insulation.
In addition to providing enhanced thermal insulation, the wetsuits of the second class provide ultraviolet protection that is superior to the wetsuits of the first class, since coverage is provided by single garment as opposed to two garments that are not joined together. However, the long wetsuit limits freedom of movement and provides too much insulation for use in warm waters.
There thus exists a need that provides both safety and coverage that is adapted for use in warmer waters such has those often favored for activities such as surfing.
It is thus an object of the present to provide a wetsuit that combines close fitting coverage of the upper torso with loose fitting coverage below the waist in a single garment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wetsuit with a loose fit below the waist that maximizes comfort while paddling.
A further object of the invention is to provide ultraviolet protection to the full torso while allowing maximum freedom of movement.